Songs And Memories
by Naru-chan
Summary: It's the reseption after S+S's wedding. And Syaoran's sister has a surprise for him. Also the cardcaptor gang recollects memories of their pasts.


Songs and Memories  
  
  
  
Genki-chan: Haven't written a long time! Well that's  
probably cuz' my computer crashed.  
  
Kero-chan: Hahaha!  
  
Genki-chan: Shut it!....*hits Kero-chan on the head*  
  
Kero-chan: G-gomen nasai....  
  
Genki-chan: Arigatou.  
  
Kero-chan: *holds up sign that says Genki-chan is  
crazy*  
  
Genki-chan: Kero!! * Kero flys off* Ahem. Anyswas  
this song just has always reminded me of S+S.  
  
  
  
  
~~**~~  
  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji tapped the microphone to see if it worked.  
It made a loud screech collecting the attention of the whole  
hall of people.She smiled apolgenicly.Her fiance Eriol Hiiragsawa  
then came up on the stage and took the microphone. He then  
spoke," I would like to once again congratulate the newly wedds,"  
the hall then clapped.  
  
Shaolan sitting next to Sakura who was smiling at Eriol's  
'speech' glared at him. ' I know he's got something planned'  
he thought.  
  
Eriol glance at Syaoran and smiled evily," Now I know my cute  
relative is probably thinking I have something up my sleeve,but  
unfortunatly I do not. I have actually been forbiden by my fiance  
and her best friend."  
  
Syaoran sighed relevied. Sakura giggled. " I told you Tomoyo  
and I would handle Eriol Syaoran."  
  
Eroil then spoke again," I am just here to introduce someone."  
Tomoyo then took the microphone." This person was invited  
to the wedding but unnoticed. She has come especially for this  
wedding, and has planned a special gift...for he 'lil' brother'."   
Tomoyo winked at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran gasped. " No way. Even thos two couldn't have.."   
he looked around the room.  
  
" May I present Syaoran Li's sister. Mizumi ' Hannah' Li!"  
  
[ A/N: Mizumi is my updated version of Ami. I will be writing   
a fanfic about her very soon, since my half finished one got  
deleted]  
  
Mizumi stepped onto the stage with another microphone in   
hand." I wrote this song in dedication of my brother. I had  
written it along with Syaoran. So see if you can remember any   
of it Syao-chan," Mizumi winked. She then sat on edge of the stage  
her aqua blue long, silky dress hanging off the stage along with her long  
sleek legs." And i will not be singing lead on this, but my boyfriend Daiki  
shall," at that moment Daiki Morisato walked onto the stage and sat  
down next to Mizumi in his dark blue suit." And I shall be doing back-up   
and some parts."  
  
Now let me start this, if home is where the heart is  
With her I feel at home even when we're apart it's strange  
  
But I can feel her presence beside me  
So in a sense one could say that she guides me  
  
Now I'm remembering the first time I saw her  
Feeling this vibe, or whatever, let's say aura  
But I never would have thought, see I never could have known  
Outta one chance glance all this could have grown  
  
And that's the beauty of it you see it grows and it's natural   
Mizumi: natural.....  
  
What can I say in every way we're compatible  
Talk is cheap at times we don't speak  
Cos we're engrossed in thoughts that are deep  
  
It's like two hearts, Mizumi+Daiki: two minds, two bodies, two souls  
Making one whole, now it's gotta be told  
That what we have is more than just physical  
Don't be so cynical, we got a spiritual love  
  
Feels so natural  
More than physical  
Spiritual love  
Feels so natural  
More than physical  
Spiritual love  
  
Mizumi: We got a love I can trust let me tell you 'bout us  
Underline the word love and see it ain't about lust  
It's spiritual love oh, what a feeling  
Mizumi: feeling....  
  
Mizumi:Impossible to measure it, one can only treasure it  
Sort of like a legacy, maybe it's my destiny  
Maybe it's a test of me, to bring out the best in me  
  
Who knows, who cares, all I know is that there's  
A reason for everything and whatever fate may bring  
  
See I didn't plan this some don't understand this  
They try to play the role of thinking that's what a man is  
To me she's more than just a fashion accessory  
And I'll protect her by any means necessary  
  
Mizumi+Daiki:Two hearts, two minds, two bodies, two souls  
Making one whole, now it's gotta be told  
That what we have is more than just physical  
Don't be so cynical, we got a spiritual love  
  
Feels so natural  
More than physical  
Spiritual love  
Feels so natural  
More than physical  
Spiritual love...........  
  
  
  
Everyone clapped. Mizumi then lightly jumped off stage, with Daiki's help  
of course or else she would break her legs in her high heals. Mizumi then  
walked over to Syaoran and Sakura and smiled. She and Sakura hugged with  
both of them reptengly saying "thank you" and "congrats".  
  
Mizumi then let go of the peppy newly wedd and tapped on her half brothers  
shoulder whom was talking to Daiki. Syaoran turned around. " Miz..." his  
eyes softened. Mizumi lightly hit him," Hey. Don't cry. You just got married  
you should be happy not sad. Silly." she winked at him. " Thank you sis."   
Syaoran said. " No prob. Anytime." Mizumi and Syaoran then hugged.  
  
Daiki, Mizumi, Sakura, Syaoran along with Eriol and Tomoyo all sat down  
together at their cherry blossom and peony covered table. Tomoyo had deceorted each  
table with one type of flower. The bride and grooms table was a mixture  
of cherry blossoms and peonies.  
  
Mizumi then sighed and put her folded hands under her chin to support   
her head as she leaned of the table," It's amazing what we've all been   
through together....". Sakura nodded," Fights," said Sakura and Syaoran.  
Sakura thought of how she used to always fight with Kero, but now they hardly ever do exept over candy   
and the remote control. And of how her and Syaoran started out together.  
Total rivals. Sakura never thought that Syaoran would have ever exepted her, but  
now look they are now happily married.   
" Puzzles," said Eriol. He remembered  
when he set up all of those plots on Sakura and her friends. One that he  
stills smiles upon today is the elevator insedint. When he locked Sakura  
and Syaoran in the elevator together. It was so surprising when he saw  
Syaorna hug Sakura. But not now. Sakura and Syaoran hug and kiss very  
often, well atleast when Touya is not around or atleast when he has no   
supervision.  
  
" Costumes," smiled Tomoyo. Tomoyo remembered each and every costume  
that she made for her best friend and all of her adventures. She enjoyed  
making every single one of them.  
  
Daiki then concluded the memory lane," And it all started with one book."  
  
  
Even if their CardCaptoring days are over Sakura, Mizumi, Tomoyo, Eriol,  
Syaoran, and Daiki still have a lot of exciting things ahead of them.  
  
~~*Fin*~~  
  
  
Genki-chan: I don't know, but it's just something about that song and every  
time I hear it I always think of S+S's wedding or like memories of the   
Sakura Card season and all of the kawaii S+S scenes.  
  
Kero-chan: *grumble* I still can't believe I didn't see it before. The gaki  
and Sakura.  
  
Genki-chan: Aw come on Kero-chan I know you think that they make a kawaii  
couple too.  
  
Kero-chan: Hmph! 


End file.
